<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>风 3 by Catharine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22855264">风 3</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catharine/pseuds/Catharine'>Catharine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>N/A - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:34:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22855264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catharine/pseuds/Catharine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>就是单纯的想虐小受</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>风 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“小风，你这后面好紧啊，这一年多都没用吗……”<br/>韩晨已经探了三只手指进去，他在里面搅动剐蹭，感觉里面逐渐变得湿润滑腻。<br/>聂风斜着身子倚靠在办公桌上，腹底正好抵住桌面的边缘，他用手撑在两边避免胎腹受到直接压迫。<br/>“秦云这个笨蛋，居然不知道你的后面也会出水吗？也是，若不是顾着你怀有孩子我也更愿意用前面那个…”<br/>韩晨说完把另一只手的两根手指滑进聂风阴茎下方的细缝里，引起聂风一阵激烈的颤动，他的大腿张得很开还不停的发抖，现在只得用双手的力量勉强的支撑自己不往下滑去。<br/>“小风，你真的好敏感，就这一会儿你的两个小洞都出水了…我真的羡慕秦云…”<br/>韩晨的声音变得又低又哑，充满了情欲，两只手同时往更里处旋转着抽动起来，水声越撩越响。<br/>“唔！”聂风体内一股异常的燥热一下子窜了起来，他努力的压制着吃力的说道：“别…别提秦云…”<br/>一提起秦云，聂风心里说不出的滋味，他和秦云不过认识了半个月就火速领了证，很快的还有了娃，他说不上跟秦云在一起是怎样的心态，秦云比他小8岁，刚出社会的毕业生，身上还残留着青涩的学生气，他很阳光，很善良，也很天真，成天都绕着他亲昵的喊他哥哥，他相信秦云真的爱他，可是他对秦云…那个时候他太想有个真正的家，秦云不过恰好出现而已。而此时他还承受着身后韩晨的操入，愧疚和不安油然升至他的心底。<br/>“嗯…哈…别…别留下痕迹……”韩晨的嘴唇在聂风的脖颈和肩膀流连，聂风不禁瑟缩了下身子。<br/>“你专心点，要不然吃亏的可是你。”<br/>韩晨轻笑一声，心里却嫉妒得要命，聂风的心里居然还在顾虑别人。他的双手不自觉的把聂风的腰扣得紧紧的，下身的巨物抵着他的后穴，一个挺腰猝不及防的把它送了进去，准确的撞击在他的前列腺上。<br/>“呃啊！”聂风伸长了脖子叫了出来，突如其来的刺激让他站不住脚，几乎要瘫软了下去，韩晨迅速的圈起他的胎腹又把他的身子扶正，一下又一下的撞击起来。他每次撞击都故意的把巨物退至穴口，又快速的把整根都插入进去，猛烈的撞击聂风的前列腺。聂风咬紧了下唇把那些屈辱的呻吟都锁在嘴里，把全身的力量都集中在背部抵抗着韩晨一次比一次猛烈的攻击。<br/>韩晨牢牢的箍着他的胎腹，圆润的肚子被他按压得凹了下去，肚里阵阵抽搐发痛。<br/>“韩晨，你松手好不好，我…肚子好难受……呃…”<br/>韩晨一怔，双手从他的胎腹上撤了下来，倾身把聂风压倒，他抓住聂风因为妊娠鼓起来的乳肉，大力的揉搓了起来。<br/>聂风被按压在韩晨和办公桌中间，整个肚子都被挤压得扁扁的，冰冷的触感和突然缩小的空间使胎儿感到危险的气息，焦躁的在里面踢打起来。<br/>“韩晨！你…唔啊！”<br/>韩晨猛的一个抽送使聂风的腹底重重的撞在了尖锐的棱角上，类似断裂的痛楚钻透胎腹，痛得他冷汗顿时湿透颈背，脑里的警报声此起彼伏。他惊恐的挣扎起来，大声的哭喊着：“停下！韩晨！你快停下！我肚子好痛！唔…社…社长…我不要做了！你快给我停下！”韩晨听了突然愣住了，聂风抓住机会马上转过身使出全身的力气把韩晨从身上推了出去。<br/>“呃…我的肚子……好痛啊……唔…”聂风瘫坐在地上，他脸色煞白，神情痛苦的捂着被撞的青紫的肚子，里面异常强烈的躁动使肚子冒起一个又一个鼓包。<br/>韩晨也被吓得不轻，他赶紧蹲了下来，用手摸了摸聂风的下体，那处略有肿胀，但是并没有出血的迹象，他顿时放下心来把聂风扶到他的办公椅上坐下。<br/>聂风瘫软在座椅上急促的喘着气，胸脯和胎腹随着喘息剧烈的上下起伏着，韩晨轻抚他的胸口为他顺气，来回几下就停留在胸脯上不动了，他魔怔般的盯着那上面的红点，乳晕比他印象中的大了一圈，乳尖也充血挺立着，乳眼里似乎还有不知名的乳黄色残液。韩晨觉得自己下面又渐渐硬了起来，不由自主的把那肿胀着的红果连着乳晕整个含进嘴里，色情的吸允起来。<br/>“唔嗯…”聂风睁大了眼，腹内的钝痛尚未平息，密密麻麻的酥痒又在他的胸前蔓延，快感和痛感的交织莫名的令他害怕，他挣扎起来想要把韩晨从身上推开来，可是韩晨上半身的重量几乎全压在他身上，还不时的用嘴和手揉捻他最敏感的凸起，他真的是半分力都使不上了。他徒劳的拍打着韩晨的后背，喃喃哀求着：“韩晨，我求你了，放过我，我受不住的…”<br/>韩晨充耳不闻，继续用他富有技巧的舔舐和抚摸使他的胸脯没一会儿就涨满了奶，然后他恶作剧似的停了下来，突然用双手使劲的捏起乳晕，奶水顿时成喷射状从乳头射出，把他的衬衫都溅湿了，可是韩晨毫不在意，乐此不疲的重复着这幼稚的游戏。<br/>聂风觉得自己的乳房像快要干涸的河床，里面的水分一点一点的被韩晨榨干。随着韩晨不断刺激着乳晕，他的宫腔竟发生一阵又一阵有规律的宫缩，不大一会儿，聂风的胎腹就硬得跟块铅石一样往下坠去，甚至压住了他翘起的阴茎，射出一股白色的污浊。<br/>“小风啊，你看你多敏感，我还没怎么弄你你居然都高潮了。”韩晨握住他刚射过的阴茎，缓慢的套弄起来，可过分敏感的聂风已经被刺激得浑身发抖，泪水不受控的从他发红的眼角滑落，他颤颤巍巍的抓住韩晨的手把他紧紧贴在自己的肚皮上，“韩…社长，我可能…可能快要生了…你…你放过我好不好……”<br/>韩晨能感受到他手底下的那胎腹收缩着有多厉害，甚至肉眼可见的那原本圆润的肚子被扭曲成一个水滴状，沉甸甸的在他的腰上挂着，随时会坠落一般。<br/>韩晨的表情说不上是震惊还是愤怒，他抬起另一只手也覆在胎腹上，突然双手一齐使劲，将下坠的胎腹往上一推。<br/>“啊—”<br/>胎腹硬生生的往上挪了一寸，挤成了尖锥形像要把聂风的肚子戳破了一般，聂风发出一声凄厉的惨叫，疼痛刺激出更多的泪水和汗水，整个人像从水里捞出的一样。<br/>韩晨好整以暇的站起来，用纸巾擦拭着衣服上的奶渍，他冷冷的说道：“小风啊，这次没能尽兴真是可惜了，你身体不舒服就早点回去吧啊。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>